Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home)
by flashpenguin
Summary: Alone on Christmas Eve, John Reese can no longer deny the pain of a broken heart. As the snow falls and the music plays, he makes a wish to end it all. Little does he know that heaven has a Christmas present that will forever change his mind and restore his faith. Forever. Co-written with Scherrille. *COMPLETE*


_One of the lucky winners to have a Christmas story written and belong entirely to them. This one is for Scherrille. She had a simple request for: _A walk thru Bryant park or balcony, boots, and the song "Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home)" by the legendary Darlene Love. _There is no twist to this story and no real surprises. It's about wishing and loving and having it all come true on that one special night. I hope you enjoy._

_I don't own Person of Interest. Maybe next year._

_Song prompt: "Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home)" by Darlene Love_

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home)<strong>

John Reese picked up the sifter of brandy and poured himself a drink. It was Christmas Eve in New York City, yet, all he wanted to do was get drunk. He brought the glass to his lips and swallowed. The potent, amber coloured liquid burned a path down his throat, but he didn't care. What did he have to celebrate?

He glanced over at the small, but heavily decorated tree on the coffee table. It had been a gift from Zoe, who thought it might perk up his season. But it hadn't. In fact, _nothing_ was going to make him want to celebrate what should be the merriest season of all. Nothing. He took another swallow.

Pouring another double shot, he walked over to the couch and sat down. In the distance, he could hear carolers singing tunes that he didn't want to hear. There was no joy, no happiness, no light at the end of the tunnel to make him believe that life was worthwhile. Obviously the long walk he took thru Bryant Park had done nothing to brighten his sad heart.

Grabbing the remote, he pointed it at the entertainment center and hit a button. The haunting sound of Darlene Love's voice came over the speakers singing of missing a love and wanting them to come home.

Reese leaned his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes. He wanted to turn off the music. He wanted to jump off the balcony and just put an end to the pain that he tried every day to suppress. A little over a year since he lost her – no, he couldn't even think her name without the tears flowing – he still wondered how he got up every morning remembering how to breathe.

"God, take me," he whispered. "Or send me a sign."

Hearing a knock, he raised his head and looked at the door. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes. _No, whoever it is can just go away_, he told himself. He didn't want any company. Not now. Not ever.

The knocking continued, but this time it was louder.

Groaning and cursing under his breath, Reese set the glass on the coffee table and stood up. His boots echoed off the walls as he headed toward the door. Undoing the many locks, he turned the knob and swung the heavy oak open with plans on cussing out the unwelcome visitor.

"What the hell are-" His words stopped mid-sentence as he stared at the person who disturbed his pity party.

"Hello, John," Joss Carter greeted with a soft smile.

"Joss," Reese said breathlessly. He wasn't sure if he was even breathing or if his heart was even beating, but it didn't matter since he couldn't think of anything to do or say at the moment.

"Merry Christmas." Joss bit her lower lip and craned her neck to look around Reese. "May I come in?"

Reese blinked and awkwardly stepped aside. "Sure. Come in."

"Nice place," Joss observed.

"Thanks," he replied hollowly.

"Beautiful tree."

"Yeah, it was a gift from Zoe."

"She has good taste." Joss turned around.

Reese tried to clear his foggy brain. "What are you doing here?"

"Giving you your Christmas wish, John." She walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink. Sipping the expensive liquor, she looked at the man standing in the middle of the room. "This is good."

Reese blinked. "What?"

"The scotch. It's good." She sipped again. "What's wrong?"

"You. This. I think I'm drunker than I thought," he said and touched his hand to his forehead. "But I've never had alcohol induced hallucinations before."

Joss set the glass down. "You prayed for an answer, John." She raised her shoulders and dropped them. "Here I am."

"You're...you're..." Reese struggled to say the one word that he knew would break the spell. But he failed.

"Dead? Heh. Yeah. It happens to the best of us. But I'm here now."

"How?"

"It's some kind of deal that if you lead a pretty good life down here, you get one night on earth every Christmas Eve."

"What about Taylor?"

"Visited him last year. This year it's your turn."

Reese was flummoxed. "For what?" The song switched over to another carol, but he didn't hear it.

"Anything. We could go for a walk or dinner or just chillin' by the fireplace...of which you don't have," she corrected quickly. The seconds ticked by painfully slow.

"Say something, John."

"Why me? Why now?"

Joss stepped over to him and took his hands in hers. "Because you are good people."

"No," he denied quickly. "I'm not, Joss."

"Yes, you are. You save people."

"I couldn't save you," he replied hoarsely. His throat and eyes burned from unshed tears. "I tried-" Blinking quickly, the tears fell to race down his cheeks and drop from his chin on to his white shirt.

Joss pressed her finger to his lips. "Shhh. That wasn't in the plan."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Christmas Eve, John, so do me a favour and kiss me, okay?"

Without waiting for reply, Joss pulled Reese's head down to her and kissed him. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips on hers. Just as she had remembered during the long moments when she was alone on a cloud looking down at the events happening in a city she was longer a part of. She had dreamed of kissing the Man in The Suit one more time.

Tracing his lips with her tongue, she demanded entry. As he opened up for her, she explored the deep recesses of his mouth and tasted the strong brandy.

Reese froze as he felt Joss's lips on his. Ever since their moment of honesty in the morgue, he had dreamt of being with her and touching her. He had dreamt of kissing her again, but the next time it happened, he wanted to make it last. But he hesitated. What if she wasn't real? What if this was one of those hundreds of dreams he had had since that fateful night? He didn't want to believe. But when her tongue touched his, he knew that his wish had come true.

Groaning low in his throat, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He took from her as much as she was willing to give – and even then he pushed the limit. He didn't have much time to do all he wanted, but he was going to try. He stroked her back, her face, then wove his fingers in her hair.

Joss whispered his name as she tried to catch her breath. The moment was so overpowering she had to step back and gather herself.

"John," she repeated.

Stopped cold by the use of his name, Reese pulled back. Opening his eyes, he felt his heart skip a beat to see Joss standing before him.

"What? What's wrong?" He didn't want to imagine that she had only come to him to tease and leave, but he tried to wish for more.

Joss looked around at the large room. "Do you have a bedroom?"

"A bedroom?" he asked stupidly. "Why?"

"Because making love on a hardwood floor in the winter time is not all that the romance books promise it to be," she chuckled. Her fingers flicked the button on Reese's shirt. "And I'm not sure your knees can handle it."

Swinging her into his arms, Reese held her close as he walked smartly across the loft to the master bedroom. Standing her on her feet, he gently pulled at the strings tied over her shoulders. Soft as a whisper, the heavenly material fell to pool at her feet. Reese drew in his breath as he took in the beauty of Joss's body.

"You look shocked," she said.

"I didn't think...I didn't know..." he stammered. "I thought..."

"They'd have underwear in heaven?"

"They don't?"

"Not really needed."

Reese cupped her cheek and lowered his head. He kissed her softly but thoroughly. And she returned in kind.

Moving his lips downward, he trailed kisses along her jawline down her neck to the hollow dip in her throat. He breathed in her wonderful scent as he moved down to the valley between her breasts. He could feel her heart beat. And he paused.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your heart. It's...beating." He tried not to cry.

Joss cupped his face in both of her hands. "It never stopped."

Reese stood up and kissed her hard. Passionately. He took her in his arms and laid her on the bed. Shedding his clothes, he stood beside the bed and looked down at the woman he loved. She was so beautiful lying there, her hair spread out on the pillow, her body a washed in moonlight. He felt his heart pick up speed when she took his hand in hers and pulled him down.

Taking the hint, he covered her body with his. Tongues mating, hands stroking, the lovers took their time discovering every inch. There was no rush to finish; they could take all the time in the world.

Reese slid his hand down to cup Joss's breast. Soft but firm, he rolled the dusky nipple between his thumb and forefinger until it was pebble hard. He dipped his head and took it into his mouth. Slowly and gently he made love to it until Joss curled her fingers in his hair and cried out his name. Moving his head, he loved the other one just as equally.

"John," Joss breathed as her body arched under his expert ministrations. "Oh, John." He was pushing her slowly toward the point of no return. Her hands stroked his back and marveled at his size. Slim yet muscular, she never would have guessed what the black custom made suit was hiding.

"JOHN!" she cried out and lifted her hips as he made love to her the way no man ever had. As his mouth took her to another place, she tried to remember to breathe...but even that was becoming impossible. Crying out as her both her body and world shattered into a million pieces, Joss slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring into Reese's blue orbs.

"Are you okay?" he asked and brushed the stray strands of hair from her face.

"Y-yes," she assured him. "I just never expected..."

"To be made love to by me?"

Joss shook her head. "No. So thoroughly," she corrected. "You're good at this," she praised.

"I've been dreaming of this moment since I first saw you at the 8th," he confessed.

"You have?"

Reese nodded.

"Why didn't you do or say something?"

"Imagine what would have happened if a dirty, boozed up, unshaven street bum had taken a highly decorated detective and thrown her on the desk and made love to her," he countered.

"Point made and taken."

Reese's fingers stroked her softly. "How long do we have? 'Til midnight?"

"Sunrise."

"Let's not waste a moment." Moving carefully, he filled her inch by delicious inch until he was one with her – in not only body, but spirit.

"Love me, John."

"Always, Joss. Always."

Moving gently, he set the pace for her to follow. As they had before, they found their rhythm and moved in synch. Each took from the other strength and love and gave it back in return. There was no world outside the loft as the lovers took their time loving and exploring. It was perfection frozen for that one moment in time. And when it was over, they lay spent in each others arms.

"On second thought," Reese began when he could catch her breath, "maybe I should have taken you that night. To think I missed out on this."

"Good things come to those who wait," Joss returned. Her fingers made lazy circles over Reese's firm abdomen.

Reese took her hand and pressed her fingertips to his lips. "I don't want this night to end."

"Neither do I. But we have next year." Joss pushed herself up on her elbow to look at him. "Promise me you won't give up. Ever."

"If it means seeing you again, I promise." Reese crossed his heart.

"You said earlier that you regretted not being able to save me."

"Yeah." Reese didn't want to go there and think the thoughts of that heartbreaking night when he not only let her down, but himself too.

"And I said it wasn't in the plan."

Reese closed his eyes. "Yes."

"The plan was that I was supposed to save you."

Reese tightened his arms around her. He was selfish. He wanted to keep her for always – come what may.

"You have...Joss," he choked out. "You have."

"Good. Now love me, John. Love me enough to last until next Christmas."

Reese looked her straight in the eyes. "Well, you did make my wish come true; the least I can do it return the favour." Pulling her close, he kissed her deeply. She was home with him in his bed...at least for tonight.

And as the snow fell outside and the music played, he loved her and made her wish come true...until next year.

The End.

_**Merry Christmas to all! May your day be blessed and your New Year full of love and surprises. Always!**_


End file.
